


Little Ears

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: M/M, Willie and Alex would make great parents, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Willie finds a little boy, but where did he come from?
Relationships: Alex/Willie, Willie/Alex
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Little Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago and just now finished, so enjoy

Skateboarding through LA, Willie could almost feel the wind blowing around him. That was, he would have felt it if he were alive. He kicked his board upwards, catching it in his hand and holding it against his side. He sat down under a tree, leaning against the trunk and setting his arm behind his head. He watched as the people passed, patiently waiting for Alex's band practice to end. Staring at the sky, he considered closing his eyes for a moment, before feeling a tug on his sleeve. He looked over, seeing a little boy, probably no older then four. 

"Hello?" Willie said, sitting up and moving to his knees. "Can you see me?"

The little boy nodded, and Willie gave him a sad look. 

"What's your name?" He asked. The boy had brown curly hair, and freckles surrounding his face. He wore khaki shorts and a blue plaid button up shirt. 

"Joshua," he said in a small voice, and Willie gave him a comforting smile. 

"Hello Joshua. I'm Willie," he said. 

"Why can no one see me?" He asked. Willie thought for a moment.

"Well I can see you, can't I?" He said, and the boy gave a small smile. "Where are your parents?"

"They couldn't see me either," he said, and Willie felt as thought he could cry.

"Why don't you come with me?" He said, and Joshua nodded. Willie stood up, picking the child up and setting him on his hip, holding his skateboard under his other arm. 

The two appeared in front of the garage and they could hear the music playing. Joshua held his palms against his ears, and Willie shifted him so he was higher on his hip. He walked in, interrupting the practice. 

"Hey, guys. Minor problem," Willie said, gaining their attention. They watched as he set Joshua down, and the boy ran around to hide behind Willie. He tossed his skateboard to the side, and took his small hand in his. 

"What's going on?" Alex asked as the last of the music faded out. Willie walked towards Luke's couch, sitting down with the boy. The group walked towards him, surrounding the two.

"Everyone, this is Joshua," he said, and the boy dug his head into Willie's shirt. "He found me at the park."

Giving them a wink, they all understood the gravity of the little boy being able to see and feel him. 

"Hello, Joshua," Alex said calmly, sitting next to his boyfriend. The small child turned his head slightly to meet Alex's gaze. 

"Hi," he said. 

"I'm Alex. This is Reggie, Luke, and Julie," he said, pointing in turn towards his friends. 

"I didn't wanna run into Caleb, so I brought him here? I hope that's okay," Willie whispered, and they all nodded.

"Good call," Luke said. 

"Hey, Joshua, sweetheart. Why don't you go play over there," Julie said kindly, pointing towards the corner where her brothers old toys lay. The boy jumped up, running towards the corner. "Poor baby."

"It's just him. He said his parents couldn't see him," he said. 

"What do you think we should do?" Alex asked, taking Willie's hand, and Willie shrugged.

"I really don't know," he said.

"We can't just send him away," Reggie said, and the group immediately agreed. 

"Can he stay with you guys right now? I'm still hiding from the club," he said, and they all immediately nodded. Willie walked over, kneeling down by the child. "Hey, kiddo. I'm gonna be back real soon, but right now you're gonna stay with all of these new friends, okay?"

"Okay," Joshua said, jumping up and hugging Willie, who smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he replied. The boy went back to playing, unknowingly being watched by the band behind him.

"He's so small," Reggie said sadly. 

"I wonder what happened," Luke said, his arms crossed as Julie leaned into his side. 

Alex walked towards the child, sitting next to him. He picked up one of the toy dinosaurs, razing it upwards and making a sound that vaguely sounded like a roar. Joshua laughed, making Alex smile. 

They sat like that for a little while before Joshua yawned. Alex looked at the group behind him and Luke gestures towards the-his- couch. 

"I think it's nap time," Alex said, and Joshua crossed his arms, attempting to make a mad face, which only made Alex try not to laugh. 

"But I'm not tired," he said, but another stifled yawn gave his lie away. Alex stood up, picking the boy up and walking him towards the couch. He laid the boy down, and watched as he immediately curled into himself, falling asleep. Alex sat on the floor, leaning his back against the couch and hugging his knees with his arms. 

"You're really good with kids," Julie said, clearly impressed. Alex smiled up at her. 

"I've had a lot of practice," he said. "Three little siblings."

Julie nodded. He'd never mentioned them before, but when she thought about it, it made a lot of sense. 

The next day, Willie came back, knocking on the open garage door. They looked up, seeing him. 

"Hey, how's Josh?" He asked, looking around. He smiled when he saw the boy sitting on Alex's lap, hitting his drum set with the sticks. Alex looked up, smiling as Willie kicked his board upwards, catching it and walking over to the two. "Hey kiddo. What's going on over here?"

"Alex is teaching me how to drum!" He cheered, and Willie laughed. 

"And he's a natural," Alex said, tickling the boy so he would laugh. Willie kissed his boyfriend's forehead. 

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're picking out Julie's outfit for the day," he said, and Willie nodded happily. "It's apparently a three person job." 

"Of course," he said. "How about we head to the park?"

"Yeah!" Joshua cheered, and Willie lifted him up, setting him on his hip. They poofed into the park, letting him climb the monkey bars and run around the jungle gym. 

"He's a good kid," Alex said, leaning his head on Willie's head. 

"Makes it even sadder," he agreed, and the blonde nodded, ever so slightly. They stayed like that for a moment, before they heard the boy. 

"Come swing with me!" He exclaimed, rushing towards the swing set. Alex sat on the swing next to him as Willie pushed him.

"Not too high!" Alex yelled, and Willie laughed.

"Chill out, hotdog. He's hardly three feet off the ground," he said, and Alex smiled softly.

"Yeah, okay," he said, before there was another person in front of them. Willie caught the swing in his hands, lowering it slowly, before quickly lifting the boy from the seat, setting him protectively behind him. Alex moved to pick him up. 

"Caleb," Alex said. The man with a top hat shook his head.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked, gesturing towards the child. Joshua, realizing the tension in the air, said nothing. 

"Leave it alone, Covington," Willie said, and Caleb feigned shock. 

"Oh, William, when did you become so wise?" He mocked. "Are you forgetting who owns your soul?"

"Alex, take him somewhere safe," he said, and Alex gave him a worried look. "Go, I'll be fine."

Alex looked between the three, before disappearing, reappearing in Julie's room to explain the situation to the others. 

Willie tightened his fists nervously. 

"Don't test me, William. I don't want the kid. You know what I want," he said, and Willie shook his head.

"No way. The boys are off limits," he said, his shoulders stiffening as Caleb walked closer. 

"For now," Caleb said quietly, before disappearing just as Alex had. Willie closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself down, before poofing to the Molina household. 

"Willie!" Joshua and Alex exclaimed at the same time. He bent down to pick up the boy, before hugging Alex tightly.

"That was quick," Alex whispered, and Willie nodded. 

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, send kudos, and check out my other stories!


End file.
